Bird feeders are well known in the art and there are many different types in the marketplace. These range from relatively simple and inexpensive tube type bird feeders to selective bird feeders which are designed to limit the maximum size of a bird or marauder which can access the seed in the feeder. The reasons for excluding certain birds may be many. Some bird feeders are designed to be specific to certain types of birds such as cardinals. Other bird feeders are specifically designed for smaller types of birds.
Generally, many of the larger birds which would access the seed are considered undesirable. These birds include crows, grackles, blue jays, etc. Marauders such as squirrels and the like are also considered undesirable since they consume the feed before the birds have the opportunity to do so.
One particular type of selective bird feeder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,384, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference. This selective bird feeder has received very positive reception in the marketplace. One possible disadvantage with the bird feeder is its use in inclement weather wherein the forces of nature can cause snow and water to enter the seed port and moisten the seed. If left for a period of time, the seed can become mouldy and represent a hazard to the birds.